Payback
by Mrs Speer
Summary: Kevin Jones moved on from his time at Blackstream, he's been transferred into Wattlefield medium prison after Louisa Correlli shipped him out of her life. Not entirely a successful move for anyone. Adult themes and language.


I own nothing except the mistakes.

____________________________

What goes around comes around.  
He'd always remembered his Ma saying that – usually after he arrived back home pleased with himself – cock sure after winning another fight, usually bruised and battered himself, but never a quitter, sometimes winning just because he could hang on in. She would generally pray to Jesus to deliver her son from the evilness of his ways before moving her attention back to the worn bible that was never far from her hands, clasping it to her chest she mumbled a pray or blessing or whatever, Kevin was never entirely sure which, but knew that 9 times out of 10 it was his ma he was defending when ever the fights started.

If she was still around she'd probably say it was the lords/and or devil's work that found him in his current situation she'd beseech him to join her on bended knees to pray for forgiveness. This time though he couldn't blame his ma for the situation he found himself in, the blame lay squarely at the feet of no one but himself.

He'd been in medium only two weeks after his transfer from Blackstream before trouble found him and he found himself transferred across to maximum, his guards could see a mile off he was spoiling for a fight so the powers that be kept him segregated for 24 hours, then set him loose on the prison population, no more softly-softly for Kevin Jones, he was back where most believed he belonged. Most of the guards took pleasure and bet who would come a cropper or find a lover first, and Jones was probably the top of most of their lists for either or both options. He'd refused to see their 'Rat Tamer' when he was processed in keeping himself as separate and some commentated above the rest of the cons he preferred to just keep his head down, so day one ended with no issues to report as did day two also end peacefully according to the shift change document though not entirely accurate for Kevin Jones.

"Hear you tamed yourself a bit of sweet ass back in Blackstream" Jon Dalton filled the door to Kevin's cell, broad as he was tall, tatts covering most of his arms, and looking anything but friendly, Jone's doubted he popped in for a chat. Pushing his way further in to Jone's cell, it was then that Kevin saw past the bulk of a man and realised he'd brought some 'friends' along to his not so welcome party.

Standing up quickly from his cot surprise then anger flared across Kevin's face, the muscles visibly tensing throughout his body as he readied for a fight, eyes darting right and left trying to suss who would be the first to move in on him and determined to land more than a few lucky punches.

"Seems to me you're been tamed yourself Jonesy?" a cruel laugh followed by a smoker's hacking cough.

"Boys….." another voice snarled milliseconds before the first shiv impaled him in his side, quickly withdrawn then viciously stabbed causing a fresh spread of red on his white t-shirt to appear. A hand had roughly covered his mouth as he was knocked to the ground, kicks and punches rained down on him.

"You don't ever fuck with me boy, I told you I would never fucking forget you, now you won't ever forget me will ya?"  
"Oh god" Kevin thought, he tried to struggle, it really was quite a feeble attempt, he was unable to free himself, Dalton's promise was the last thing he heard before grasping the darkness with both hands and embracing it gladly, anything to be released from the pain. It took the pack only a couple of seconds to realise that Jones was no longer moving, and slowly the back off but not before Dalton had aimed a final kick to Joneses head, a parting gift splitting open a vicious gash above the unconscious con's eye.

"Fucking hell Dalton, you said a light tap, to bring him into line, don't think that was bit.....?" Escolta let the sentence hang in the air, unwilling to continue after clocking Dalton's expression. The rage was obvious, the blood lust was still clouding Dalton's thoughts, fear prevented Escolta from keeping that line of comment going.

They all quickly dispersed from Jones cell, splitting off into ones and two all in different directions, making sure they were all busy and very visible else where.  
"No piece of shit grasses me" As if to act as a full stop to the sentence a shout went up from the guards, looks like they'd found Jones…pretty quickly too.


End file.
